Alice Donovan
This character is owned by Linneah and can be found at Tumblr under the url ofhumanisms. Allison "Alice" Donovan is a protagonist and since Season Four, one of the female leads of The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father, and the sister of Matt and Vicki, as well as the granddaughter of Martha Donovan. It has been stated that Alice may not have the same father as her older siblings. Alice was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia and is three years younger than her brother. At the beginning of the series Alice is young and struggling with her dysfunctional family consisting of a mother who is rarely present and a sister who turns into a vampire and tragically dies. Despite having Matt, this leads to Alice becoming more and more independent and shebegins to look more into the strange things that are starting to happen in Mystic Falls. Upon learning about the existence of supernatural creatures Alice, just like Matt, begins to distance herself from the Mystic Falls gang. However as time passes and Matt holds a grudge against most of the vampires in town, Alice decides to look for the good in people, which causes her to end up in a bunch of trouble while helping her friends defeat enemies that cause terror in their hometown. This upsets Matt and he forces her to stand back while becoming over protective of her. Alice grows quite a bit through the series, trying to deal with herself, those of her friends who know nothing of the supernatural world and the terrible things happening around her. At first it seems she's in denial but she matures and learns reality is far worse than she'd ever dreamed. She deals with it with a spoon of optimism though, which always helps keep the group going when they're close to giving up. Her best friends are Kayla Stewart, Caleb Bryant, Jeremy Gilbert, April Young , Elena Gilbert , Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Alice is a member of the Donovan Family. Biography Early life Alice was born in Mystic Falls as Allison, something many have forgotten due to the fact that everyone has always called her Alice, just like both her siblings have nicknames. She is the daughter of Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. She has an older brother named Matt but also had an older sister, Vicki. Because Kelly and Miranda Gilbert, who was Elena's adoptive mother, were best friends since high school, Alice knew both Elena and Jeremy Gilbert since infancy. They grew up together, all of them being really close childhood friends. However, Alice was shown to possibly have hidden feelings for Jeremy despite not acting on them. The Vampire Diaries Alice Donovan/Season 1|Season 1 Alice Donvoan/Season 2|Season 2 Alice Donovan/Season 3|Season 3 Alice Donovan/Season 4|Season 4 Alice Donovan/Season 5|Season 5 Alice Donovan/Season 6|Season 6 Personality Through the first season Alice seems cheerful and sweet but shy around people she doesn't know all too well and it's clear she doesn't have many friends except for Jeremy. She's creative though, judging by the sketchbook she often carries in her bag. Her confidence builds up gradually and she becomes more outspoken than before and makes some friends from her school. At the start of her first year in High School she knows what she wants and goes for it, almost immediately becoming very popular, getting into the cheerleading squad and making many new friends all while dealing with the supernatural things going on around her which seems to have made her stronger mentally. So even though Alice has a troubled background she was still one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, but she is also very generous and kind. She is rather bold and outspoken, often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person but also knows when she should stay quiet. She's rather often showed to be good at keeping secrets but is also not a very good liar. Unfortunately she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily and chooses to see the good in almost everyone, which often hurts her in the end. Alice is shown to be witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe. She is protective of her bother and her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them despite only being human. Alice might not be the smartest girl you'll ever meet and her sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditzy', however, she is actually quite bright at times. Alice tends to get in trouble owing to the impulsive and rebellious nature she develops as she gets further into her teens but Matt usually helps her keep track of reality. Physical Appearance Alice is a beautiful young girl who grows up during the series and eventually stands at approximately 5'4". She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with full lips and dimpled smile along with her piercing blue eyes that matches her brother's. It's safe to say that it's easy to tell they're siblings. She has long blonde, slightly curly hair until she cuts it short in the end of Season 4. Her frame is curvy with slim, shapely legs and her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. She usually wears make up. In early Season 6 , Alice again cuts her hair short again and adds black highlights and has clothes that reveal more of her curvy body which draws more attention from boys around her. She also wears darker make up. Matt isn't all too happy about her sudden transformation but she explains to him that this is her dark period and just like Jeremy had one a few years ago, she should be allowed to have that phase as well. She promised him she wasn't doing any drugs though. It passes rather quickly and she goes back to her feminine style and plain blonde hair before the season is over. Relationships Matt Donovan Alice and Matt are siblings and are rather close in season one, however when Matt finds out about the supernatural, there is an obvious crack in their relationship because he is forced to keep secrets from her. When Alice finds out, knowing Matt has been aware of this situation for a while without telling her she is upset with him. She quickly moves on though and with everything going on in town the two stay very close, protecting each other. Alice is very protective of Matt when it comes to Rebekah in season four but then agrees to let him go travel with her during the summer. Vicki Donovan Alice and Vicki are siblings and their relationship is seen as rather rocky but loving. They fight a lot while Matt tries to keep the peace but when Vicki is at the hospital, Alice is very caring for her. When Vicki dies in season one, Alice is very upset and is absent for a few episodes. Jeremy Gilbert Before the start of the show Alice and Jeremy were good friends up until the death of his parents. This caused him to distance himself from her and hang out with her older sister Vicki instead, which she did not like. During the shows's first seasons Alice tries to connect with him again all while dealing with having feelings for him when he always seems to find girlfriends elsewhere. They eventually become friends again and Alice seems to move on a little more from her crush. When Alice figures out the supernatural things in town, Jeremy tells her everything he knows and from then on they are very close. Jeremy always has her back and tries to protect her while she's always there for him in any time of need. Alice starts to date Caleb to try and get over Jeremy completely but when he dies it overwhelms her and she breaks up with Caleb which Jeremy sees as a ghost and finds out about her feelings for him. He tells her this when the veil is dropped in the end of season four. When Jeremy is brought back to life Alice is happy but finds it awkward that he knows she likes him. Then Alice starts to date Charlie and Alice seems to be over Jeremy. Before Jeremy leaves in Stay she confesses her feelings for him and he apologizes for not loving her back the way he wants to. Elena Gilbert under co. Tyler Lockwood under co. Other Relationships * Alice and Bonnie (friends) * Alice and Caroline (friends) * Alice and Stefan (friends) * Alice and Damon (frenemies) * Alice and April (close friends) * Alice and Katherine (enemies) * Alice and Jenna (good friends) * Alice and Alaric (father figure/friends) * Alice and Kelly (mother/daughter) * Alice and Klaus (enemies) * Alice and Rebekah (neutral/enemies) * Alice and Kol (enemies) * Alice and Caleb (friend/ex-boyfriend) * Alice and Kai (former enemies/allies) * Alice and Anna (former friends) * Alice and Liv (former friends) * Alice and Charlie (ex-boyfriend) * Alice and Enzo (frenemies) Name Allison is a girl's name pronounced AL-i-sən and is Alice's given name. It has many origins but was for instance an medieval French nickname for Alis, which is an old form of Alice'','' and means noble. The name Alice was popularized by Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll and has been among the top 10 names given to girls for the past five years. Alice's last name Donovan is of Celtic origin and is used mostly in English and Irish. It means 'descendant of Donndubhán' or 'the dark one'. Trivia * Ashley Benson, who portrays Alice, also portrays the character Hanna Marin in the TV Series Pretty Little Liars. The two have quite similar personalities and one of their boyfriends share the same name. * As of season 3 Alice wears a vervain bracelet that makes her immune to vampires' compulsion. * Alice's birthday is on November 25th, making her a Sagittarius. * She is the only main character that hasn't died once during the series. * She is also the only main character who hasn't killed anyone. * Alice has lost two of her boyfriends due to knowing about the supernatural. Sources * http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna_Marin * http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alice * http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/boy/donovan __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Donovan Family Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:High School Graduates Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:Characters Category:Female Character